


Pendant cinq ans

by Nezumicat



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/pseuds/Nezumicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takami s'en veut d'avoir frappé Sakuraba. Pourtant, cela paraît avoir des répercussions bénéfiques sur le moral de l'autre garçon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendant cinq ans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liquidN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/gifts).



> Pour les besoins de cette histoire, j'ai délibérément repris des dialogues que Takami et Sakuraba sont censés échanger quelques heures plus tard, au Mont Fuji. L'action se passe juste avant, et on va donc dire que ça ne change pas grand chose...

\- Takami-san ? Est-ce que vous êtes là ?

La voix de Sakuraba sort Takami de sa torpeur. Cela fait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il a fini de se laver mais il n'a pas tellement le courage de sortir de sous la douche. Les autres doivent déjà avoir quitté la salle de bain commune depuis un moment. Il frotte son poing un moment avant de soupirer et de répondre.  
\- Je suis là.  
\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer pendant que vous prenez votre douche, je… voulais juste vous dire que j'étais revenu…

Takami coupe l'eau et attrape la serviette qu'il a laissée à l'entrée de la cabine. Revenu ? Que veut dire Sakuraba par-là ? Avait-t-il quitté le camp après l'incident de ce matin ?  
\- Je vous laisse, ce n'est sans doute pas le moment.  
\- Attend ! lance Takami en ouvrant la porte, sa serviette autour de la taille.

Il fait chaud à l'intérieur de la salle d'eau et Takami ne prend pas le temps de se sécher d'avantage avant de rattraper Sakuraba. C'est sans doute le moment, au contraire. Après tout, il lui doit les excuses qu'il a préparées toute l'après-midi.  
\- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal. Je tiens à m'excuser… Mon attitude était pitoyable.  
\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Takami-san, répond rapidement Sakuraba avec un rire qui sonne faux. Vous m'avez bien aidé, au contraire.

L'autre garçon reste silencieux. Sa remarque prend Takami de court et il finit par demander :  
\- Ca va ? Ta joue ?

Elle ne semble pas enflée comme il s'imaginait qu'elle le serait.  
\- Mmh. Miracle-san me l'a soignée plus vite qu'une infirmière… Mais je m'en fichais d'avoir mal.  
\- Tu as vu ton manager ?  
\- Il a cru bon de m'enlever du camp. Et moi je l'ai suivi, comme un dégonflé !

Sakuraba commence à trembler, les yeux rivés vers le sol, et Takami hésite sur comment réagir, mais son ami continue rapidement :  
\- Vous aviez tout à fait raison de me frapper, Takami-san. Je me suis conduit comme le dernier des idiots, à me lamenter sur mon sort alors que toute l'équipe fait des efforts pour nous hisser au sommet. Moi, j'ai envie d'être fort !  
\- Tu l'es de plus en plus, Sakuraba. Je crois que tu ne réalises pas le potentiel que tu as.  
\- Je réalise surtout le fossé qui me sépare de Shin. Mais j'ai repensé à la promesse que je m'étais faite, de devenir bon et d'aller au Christmas Bowl avec vous tous…

Sakuraba relève la tête.  
\- Et je suis revenu parce que j'ai décidé que j'arrêtais de fuir.

Takami a un petit pincement au cœur. A cet instant, le regard de Sakuraba est si franc et décidé qu'il sent monter en lui la fierté qui avait commencé à s'envoler durant la journée. La fierté qu'il ressent pour le duo qu'ils ont réussi à former, grâce au nombre incalculable d'heures passées à s'entrainer d'arrache-pied. Ce matin, les mots de Sakuraba piétinaient ses sentiments, en disant se trouver mauvais, incapable, et ce après tous les efforts que tous deux avaient fournis. A présent, l'autre garçon semble enfin faire abstraction de ses défauts pour évoluer vers leur objectif commun.  
\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça.  
\- A moi aussi, Takami-san, répond Sakuraba en souriant.  
\- Pour tout te dire, je me sens mal par rapport au geste que j'ai eu ce matin. J'aurais dû essayer de te parler calmement. Ce n'est pas une attitude responsable.  
\- Je vous ai sorti des choses stupides, en pleurant qui plus est, je vous ai énervé et vous avez aussi le droit d'être énervé de temps en temps…

Takami réajuste sa serviette autour de sa taille et se racle la gorge.  
\- J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, reprend soudain Sakuraba. Son regard est fuyant. A propos de vous, quand vous êtes entré au collège. Et… à ce que vous avez enduré pendant cette période. Honnêtement… je crois que je ne réalisais pas du tout.  
\- Combien j'étais mauvais à l'époque ? hasarda Takami en souriant.  
\- Tous les efforts que vous faisiez, même en dehors du terrain. Takami-san, vous savez, je trouve que vous êtes un quarterback hors pair.  
\- J'ai bossé dur…, commence Takami. Pour compenser ça.

Il montre d'un geste entendu la cicatrice blanche qui lui parcourt une partie de la jambe, et s'assoit sur le banc de la salle de bain en soupirant.  
\- Je préfèrerais quand même courir plus vite.  
\- Vous seriez peut-être moins bon stratège dans ce cas-là. Sakuraba le rejoint sur le banc. Et en plus, vous n'auriez peut-être pas besoin de moi pour former un duo.

Takami donne une légère tape sur la cuisse de Sakuraba et laisse sa main trainer un peu avant de la retirer.  
\- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Je préfère être à moitié handicapé dans ce cas.  
\- Dites pas des choses comme ça ! lance Sakuraba en souriant.

Les deux se fixent un moment.  
\- Takami-san, j'ai appelé ma boîte de production et je leur ai dit que j'arrêtais.  
\- Tu es sérieux ? Tu n'as plus envie d'être mannequin ?  
\- J'ai envie… d'être un joueur de foot de haut niveau.  
\- Ok…, répond Takami, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Un blanc s'installe. Takami observe Sakuraba. Son manager doit être dépité de laisser s'envoler une si jolie bouille. Si Sakuraba arrête son activité, cela signifie qu'il sera plus présent pour s'entraîner à ses côtés, et Takami songe tout à fait égoïstement que ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire.  
\- Takami-san, je peux vous poser une question ?  
\- Je t'en prie.  
\- Ce matin, vous avez dit quelque chose… Mais je crois que vous n'avez pas fini… Vous… avez parlé de ces cinq dernières années…

Oh.  
Les doigts de Takami commencent à jouer avec sa serviette.  
\- C'est quand on a commencé à jouer sérieusement ensemble, hein ?

Il lui doit une explication. La rage et la frustration lui avaient fait avouer un début de pensée qu'il n'avait pas prévu de trahir.  
\- C'est ça, oui… Ça fait déjà cinq ans qu'on s'entraine ensemble.  
\- Quand je suis arrivé dans l'équipe, on ne s'est pas parlé immédiatement, tous les deux.  
\- Tu étais toujours très entouré. Moi, je réfléchissais surtout à comment m'en sortir pour devenir enfin quarterback.  
\- Je vous regardais parfois courir après la fin des entrainements.  
\- Tu faisais ça ? Je devais faire un peu pitié à voir…  
\- Non, vous étiez classe comme sempai.

La remarque de Sakuraba fait plaisir à Takami. Il sait pertinemment que son kôhai l'admire beaucoup. C'est sans doute en partie grâce à ça qu'ils se sont rapidement rapprochés.  
\- Moi, j'ai vite eu envie d'attraper vos balles. Vous auriez dû passer quarterback bien avant le début du lycée.  
\- Si tu n'avais pas été là pour que mes combinaisons marchent si bien, je n'aurais peut-être même pas réussi du tout.  
\- Je crois pas, Takami-san. Mais merci quand même.

Après quelques secondes, Takami reprend :  
\- Ce matin, quand j'ai parlé de ce que j'avais ressenti durant ces cinq années, c'est en partie ce que j'ai expliqué tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu avais entendu cette partie-là ? Tu vois, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour progresser, pour devenir un bon élément. J'ai toujours entendu des remarques autour de moi, sur combien je courrais lentement, sur mon manque d'intérêt pour l'équipe. Quand j'étais en deuxième année, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas compter sur mes jambes et que je devais faire fonctionner ma tête. A partir de là, j'ai passé des heures et des heures à développer des stratégies d'attaque. Et…

Takami s'interrompt un moment. Les yeux de Sakuraba sont rivés sur lui. Son expression est grave.  
\- J'ai beaucoup misé sur toi. Le superbe receveur des Ôjô, un potentiel énorme et si peu de confiance en lui.

Sakuraba esquisse un sourire.  
\- Ca n'a pas tellement évolué, dites…  
\- Tu n'as plus seulement le potentiel, maintenant tu es bon. Enfin… ce que je voulais te dire, Sakuraba, c'est que tu m'as apporté ce qui me manquait. Tu es… disons que tu es l'élément déclencheur de la réussite de notre duo. Tu es celui qui me manquait pour m'affirmer, et j'ai attendu ça longtemps. Je suis fier, parce que je sais que c'est en partie grâce à moi que tu es devenu ce que tu es, et en même temps je peux te renvoyer la balle sur ce point. C'est aussi grâce à toi que j'en suis là.

Les joues de Sakuraba rougissent légèrement. Son sourire demeure là un instant puis ses yeux commencent à briller.  
\- Quand je vous ai écouté tout à l'heure, planqué derrière mon mur, je n'allais pas très bien et… j'ai totalement fondu en larmes. Mais en fait, votre déclaration est encore plus jolie maintenant.  
\- Ne te moque pas…  
\- Je ne me moque pas du tout…

Sakuraba retient difficilement ses larmes et Takami se trouve idiot de ne même pas avoir un mouchoir à lui tendre. Que fait-il encore en serviette ? Il aurait dû penser à se rhabiller plus tôt. Il observe son ami, les yeux baissés, et retient son bras de vouloir passer autour de ses épaules. Comme s'il devinait son intention, Sakuraba reprend :  
\- Si vous en avez pas trop marre d'avoir à me consoler tout le temps… je veux bien votre bras, Takami-san.

Et Takami n'arrive pas à définir s'il se sent plus mal à l'aise de se tenir si près de l'autre garçon, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille, ou s'il aurait du mal à se sentir plus heureux qu'en cet instant. Les épaules de Sakuraba tremblent un moment, puis le garçon redevient calme.  
\- Je m'étais promis d'arrêter de pleurer devant vous à tout bout de champ…  
\- Ça ne m'ennuie pas. J'espère que je n'ai rien dit qui t'ait fait de la peine.  
\- Vous êtes un sempai parfait.

Sakuraba tapote la main que Takami repose sur son épaule.  
\- Je compte sur vous pour vous entraîner encore plus dur avec moi. Cette nuit, je compte bien faire la course en tête pour arriver le premier au sommet du mont. J'ai jamais vu le sommet, ça doit être un bel endroit pour se faire des passes…  
\- Il faudra m'attendre un peu si tu veux que je t'envoie la balle. En tout cas, tu as raison, l'endroit est superbe. Et si tu réceptionnes mon ballon là-haut, on pourra dire qu'on a échangé la plus haute passe du Japon !  
\- Doit pas y avoir tellement de joueurs de foot d'1m90 qui se font des passes au sommet du Mont Fuji.

Les deux rigolent et Takami, constatant que Sakuraba n'a plus besoin de réconfort, retire lentement son bras de ses épaules. Sakuraba lui attrape la main pour l'en empêcher et le fixe un moment avant de demander.  
\- Takami-san, juste avant… vous avez dit que tout ça, ce que vous disiez, c'était "en partie" la raison. C'est quoi l'autre partie ?

Takami se met à respirer un peu plus difficilement. Pourquoi Sakuraba devient-il soudain si perspicace ? Il a déjà vidé son cœur et il se sent bien, ainsi. Il ne tient pas à en dire d'avantage. Takami n'a pas envie de s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant. Cela ne servait à rien d'avouer à présent à Sakuraba que si le duo qu'ils formaient était si important à ses yeux, c'était en grande partie parce qu'il était complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux de lui depuis le milieu du collège.  
\- Takami-san ?

Et en même temps, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire ? Il ne pense pas un instant que Sakuraba va le détester pour ce genre d'aveu. Ils sont trop proches. Il ne risque pas grand-chose d'autre qu'un refus. Il n'a jamais vraiment espéré autre chose, de toute manière. Il retire son bras et cette fois-ci, Sakuraba ne l'en empêche pas.  
\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à la rentrée ? commence Takami avant d'avoir l'occasion de changer d'avis. A propos de la personne dont je suis amoureux.  
\- Bien sûr. Je n'avais pas réussi à obtenir beaucoup de détails.  
\- Wakana venait de me demander de sortir avec elle, tu étais entré sur le terrain, à ce moment-là. Et je lui avais expliqué que je ne pouvais pas accepter. Parce que je suis gay.  
\- Mmh. Et parce que vous aimiez déjà quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Oui. C'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui.  
\- Vous devriez le lui dire.  
\- Elle est déjà au courant, tu le sais.  
\- "Elle" ? Heu… non, je ne savais pas.  
\- Je parle de Wakana, Sakuraba. Désolé. Je n'avais pas compris le sens de ta phrase… Takami se passe nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Ok. Je devrais le lui dire, en effet. Mais je pense que ça ne changera rien à la situation. Il n'est pas amoureux de moi.

Sakuraba attend quelques longues secondes avant de demander :  
\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes amoureux de lui ?  
\- Pas plus de quelques années ? ironisa Takami.  
\- Pas plus… de cinq ans ?  
\- … Environ.

Takami tourne les yeux vers Sakuraba. L'autre garçon soupire. Ses pommettes sont rouges.  
\- Depuis le temps, il doit aussi être tombé amoureux de vous.

Et Takami sourit, car cet imbécile le prend de court.  
\- Un grand gaillard, terriblement beau garçon, adulé par les filles. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il me trouverait.

Sakuraba prend sa main dans la sienne et fixe les doigts de l'autre garçon.  
\- Il vous trouve beaucoup de choses, en fait. Et il ne s'est jamais trop soucié des déclarations des filles… Par contre, Takami-san, j'aimerais beaucoup entendre en entier celle de mon sempai.

Takami se penche pour embrasser Sakuraba. Il se sent idiot, parce qu'il a attendu ce moment si longtemps que le geste lui parait presque naturel. Les lèvres de Sakuraba sont chaudes et sèches. Il lâche sa main pour venir caresser le visage de l'autre garçon d'un geste délicat, rabattant ses longues mèches derrière ses oreilles. Quand il ouvre les yeux en se dégageant, il se rend compte que même d'aussi près, il ne distingue pas assez bien les traits de Sakuraba.  
\- J'aurais dû remettre mes lunettes…  
\- … Vous êtes aussi beau comme ça.

Le cœur de Takami s'accélère.  
\- Et elles auraient vite été pleines de buée. Il fait chaud et humide, ici.

Les yeux de Sakuraba sont brillants. Takami commence seulement à se rendre compte que son amour à sens unique de cinq ans vient de l'inviter à sortir avec lui. Ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
\- Tu le sais depuis longtemps ?  
\- J'ai réfléchi un moment à qui pouvait bien être la personne dont vous étiez amoureux. Je ne suis pas vraiment futé, vous savez… Quand j'ai réalisé, je me suis trouvé encore plus con que d'habitude. En même temps, vous ne fréquentez pas grand monde en dehors de moi.  
\- Je te remercie…  
\- Je vous taquine, Takami-san. J'aime bien quand vous faites la moue.

Takami l'embrasse à nouveau, et cette fois-ci sa langue pénètre la bouche de Sakuraba. Il déglutit avec peine et s'approche un peu plus de lui. Leurs cuisses se frôlent. Ses mains se retrouvent de nouveau rapidement sur ses joues, sur ses oreilles, dans ses cheveux. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elles sont descendues le long de son cou, sous le col de son tee-shirt. Sakuraba frissonne et Takami sourit.  
\- Et moi j'aime bien t'avoir juste là, avoue t-il en soupirant.  
\- Je pense que je me suis rendu compte que vous parliez de moi un peu avant la fin des cours, au tout début de l'été. Un samedi d'entrainement, dans la salle de musculation, vous m'aidiez avec les altères et vous m'avez fixé dans les yeux. Assez longtemps.  
\- Je ne me souviens pas… Je suppose que ça a dû arriver souvent, rigole Takami.  
\- N'empêche… Ce soir-là je suis rentré chez moi plus vite que d'habitude. Je me sentais… bizarre. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de vous à ce moment-là, Takami-san.

Si la situation lui semblait naturelle quelques minutes plus tôt, à présent Takami ne sait plus comment réagir. Sakuraba est adorable. Il a les yeux brillants. Il a ses mains posées nonchalamment sur ses hanches à lui. Il a ses lèvres gonflées. Et il a aussi cette façon de parler qui fait trembler Takami.  
\- Mais je n'avais pas du tout confiance en moi à ce moment-là. J'avais envie de vous le dire, mais Takami-san, je ne voulais pas que vous sortiez avec un garçon minable.  
\- Je t'aimais bien avant que tu prennes de l'assurance.  
\- Ça c'est votre continuel besoin de prendre soin des gens… Mais je me suis dit que vous valiez mieux.  
\- Alors comme ça on est deux.  
\- Certainement pas. Vous, vous êtes battant, intelligent, drôle, et vous avez les expressions faciales les plus mignonnes du monde…  
\- Je t'aime, Sakuraba.  
\- …Vous finissez enfin votre déclaration.

La main de Sakuraba vient se coller contre le torse de Takami et ses yeux quittent les siens pour examiner le corps de l'autre garçon. Il laisse glisser ses doigts sur sa clavicule, dessine le contour de sa poitrine et effleure son flanc. Lorsqu'il atteint la serviette toujours enroulée autour de sa taille, Sakuraba en suit le pourtour de l'index. Il observe le ventre de l'autre garçon qui se gonfle et se bloque avant de reprendre sa position normale.  
\- Vous avez encore des gouttes d'eau de la douche sur vous, murmure Sakuraba.  
\- Mmh…

Takami a les yeux fermés et la bouche entr'ouverte. Il attrape la main libre de Sakuraba, posée sur sa cuisse et la presse contre la sienne.  
\- Je ne vous ai même pas laissé le temps de vous essuyer tout à l'heure… Je suis content que vous soyez sorti de votre douche si rapidement.

Un léger rire s'échappe de la bouche de Takami.  
\- Tu voulais que je te rattrape ?  
\- On ne peut rien vous cacher.

Les doigts de Sakuraba s'immobilisent sur son bas-ventre nu. Takami ouvre les yeux et fixe ceux de Sakuraba sans ciller. Il se demande si l'autre garçon se rend compte de sa respiration qui s'est accélérée, de ses doigts qui pressent un peu trop fort les siens ou de ses cuisses à moitié visibles sous la serviette qui tient à présent difficilement sur ses hanches. Il ne sait pas ce que l'autre a en tête mais se rend compte que le lieu est certainement mal choisi pour rester dans cette position délicate. En même temps, il n'a pas du tout envie de faire part de ses considérations à Sakuraba. Sa caresse sur sa peau est terriblement attirante.  
\- Takami-san… votre serviette se défait.  
\- J'ai remarqué.  
\- Ça vous ennuie ?  
\- Pas spécialement.  
\- Vous avez la peau douce.

Le visage de Sakuraba s'approche du sien. Takami attrape ses lèvres entre les siennes. Ses mains se glissent sous le tee-shirt de l'autre garçon pour le faire rouler jusqu'à ses épaules. Aucune résistance. Sakuraba entreprend de lever les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il a la peau du torse moins bronzée que ses bras, mais tout de même plus foncée que celle de Takami. Ce dernier la trouve sublime et ce, même si le corps du garçon lui apparait de façon un peu floue. Il a vaguement du mal à croire à leur présence à tous les deux, à moitié nus, sur le banc de la salle de bain commune.

Commune. Ce n'est décidément pas une bonne idée. Et il commence à peine à réaliser que l'heure doit être tardive et qu'ils sont attendus sous peu pour le départ vers le sommet du Mont Fuji. Takami soupire, dépité.  
\- Sakuraba… 

Ses mains caressent le dos de l'autre garçon et celui-ci pousse un léger gémissement.  
\- J'ai envie de te garder avec moi.  
\- Je veux bien aussi.  
\- Mais il va falloir qu'on y aille.

Takami repose son front sur l'épaule du garçon.  
\- J'aurais préféré aller courir demain…  
\- Mmh… On peut aussi dire qu'on pourra se rejoindre ici demain.  
\- Je tâcherai de remettre mes lunettes avant que tu te déshabilles.  
\- C'est vous qui m'avez déshabillé, Takami-san. Et demain, j'aurai sans doute qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Vous verrez, c'est assez aguicheur.  
\- J'attends de voir.

Takami dépose un baiser sur l'épaule de Sakuraba avant de se redresser à contre cœur pour partir en quête de ses vêtements.


End file.
